Venom (MCU)
Eddie Brock was a man whose life took these drastic changes, and overwhelmed by his shame and the knowledge of his impending death, he decided to consider suicide. Visiting Our Lady of Saints Church to beg forgiveness from God for this mortal sin, however he had no knowledge that Spider Man was planning to be rid of a alien parasite that latched onto him. As the symbiote separated from Spider-Man it made its way to brock on which it fed on him. The symbiote merged mentally and physically with Brock, whose bubbling hatred for Spider-Man was equaled by the symbiote's, and so they vowed revenge against him as the super villain Venom. Becoming whole and demise Brock eventually confronted his off spring and with the help of ben Reilly defeated carnage he than swotted him aside and killed cletus and adsorbed the majority of the carnage symbiote which allowed him to utilize his full power and planned to spread across the city and soon created a hive that started venomizing every citizen spider man and the web warriors move to end his rampage they battled to brock and he emerges from slumber venom was stronger than ever with his influence spreading he quickly over whelms them and says they should blame him for the death of millions of by standers which soon proves a mistake as scarlet spider than stands up and attacks sending Venom to the ground and the others join him and weaken venom but he soon struck back and goes wild and grows intent on eradicating every thing in New York even if he will die trying and he becomes a multi headed monster the web warriors are helpless against him and venom destroys the city however the carnage conscious with in him awakens and causes eddie mind to shatter making his body bubble and giving the web warriors an opening and despite his attempts to crush them they harm him causing the hive mind to shut down and the citizens are freed admitting that he was going to die brock declared spider man made him this way so he would kill him first as he attempted to attack scarlet spider charges in to the beast and expelled brock from it leaving him in his original suit severely weakened now inside the symbiore scarlet throws him to the street repeatly brock than vainly urges him to kill him saying that once he does the symbionte will become him but scarlet regains control and destroys the mass from with in much to his shock and in a rage brock charges but before he could strike he is suddenly stabbed by agent venom who had been secretly watching from afar and the custome flees but is caught by Ben brock corpse was than brought to shield academy and placed deside kasady before the venom symbiote is incarcerated finally destroying venom once and for all Biography Project Venom In recent decades several unique meteorites have landed on Earth, each of these meteorites carried with them genetic material of an unknown alien species with unusual characteristics. Most of these samples were collected by SHIELD, labeled 084s, and hidden away along with any evidence of alien contact. The samples were studied and some came to the conclusion that the alien material holds the key to develop a revolutionary means to heal humanity of illness and disease, but ultimately after initial tests displayed some unfortunate results, Project Venom was shut down and all samples were put in storage. Years later, after SHIELD fell following a civil war with HYDRA, the 084 samples were recovered by the United States military and given to Oscorp Industries scientists for study. Oscorp Industries chose to continue Project Venom and achieve the goal of creating a symbiotic biosuit which could encase and augment a host body. Powers and Abilities Eddie Brock was the first individual to truly bond with the symbiote, seeing as Peter Parker did not allow it to complete the process, gaining many of the same powers Spider-Man possessed in conjunction with the symbiote's natural abilities. * Black Symbiotic Costume: The alien costume, which had grafted itself to the nervous system of Eddie Brock, somehow absorbed the powers of Spider-Man during its brief symbiotic relationship with him. These powers had been transferred to Brock, so long as he wore the costume, and combined with Eddie's natural bulk made Venom physically stronger than Spider-Man. The symbiote also kept Brock's cancer in check until they separated. Ultimately the costume's influence hurt more than helped Brock's psyche, and when he finally realized this himself he decided to auction it. The symbiote grants Eddie the following powers: ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes ** Accelerated Healing Factor ** Webbing Generation ** Wall-Crawling ** Offspring Detection ** Genetic Memory ** ESP (Spider-Sense) ** Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense ** Constituent Matter Generation ** Camouflage Capabilities ** Stretching and deforming ** Poisonous Fangs Category:Villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Cross-Species Category:HYDRA Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Aliens Category:Symbiote V Category:Project Venom